Merry Christmas, Stefan!
by TamakiCat
Summary: It's Christmas Time and Damon decides to sneak into the manor and give Stefan a cute little but meaningful present. Contains Slash and Brothercest xD *Yeahhh... The Salvatore Brothers are perfect for that!* Made for a Christmas gift to HereItGoesAgain :D!


_**Author's Notes :**_ So, hi! This is a Christmas present to HereItGoesAgain. :D I decided to make a Damon/Stefan between a Peter/Sylar and Damon/Stefan one..just because it's Damon xD! :DDD So, hope you like it , girl ;)! And Merry Christmas to you! Oh and the song…it's my favorite one xD Btw..just thought Stefan could like it too xD! Haha! And funny thing is that I finished writing it today and then I post it!... *I almost always wait a bit before posting so..WOW XD LOL*

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own DAMON *GNAYAHAHAH* well, mine…for the forums and fanfics :D *and Stefan too for the fanfics! Hehe…!* but otherwise I own nothing but the fanfiction, my writing style…and the idea :D!

Enjoy! And yeah…I'll stop my Damon-like babbling RIGHT NOW XD

Good reading and comment :D!

_**Merry Christmas, Stefan!**_

Damon carefully walked into the manor as though to not make a sound. He looked sideways, stuck on the living room's door frame, to make sure Stefan wasn't anywhere near. After the certitude he, indeed, wasn't in the living room, Damon made his way to the stairs. He walked them up, then turned to the left. He smiled as he heard a Christmas song coming from the room at the end of the corridor; Stefan was certainly in his bedroom! The house was all decorated and it was cute, but Damon didn't care right now. He just wanted to surprise Stefan…nicely. He opened his own bedroom door and stepped into the dim-lit room. He opened his first drawer and as he grabbed a little wrapped package, he heard sounds coming from the doorway and a familiar but beloved voice as well.

''What are you doing here, Damon?''

The called out one froze on the spot. He had not expected his brother to sense his presence so quickly. So, he slowly but surely turned round, holding the wrapped package behind his back so his brother wouldn't see it. Not right now, at least.

''Yeeeaaahhh?... Well, I wanted to come and visit you for the… holidays! But you were in your bedroom and I…didn't want to disturb you, y'know.'' Said Damon, smiling widely.

''You're lying.'' Said Stefan in a neutral voice, accompanied by the crossing of his arms.

''Well…okay…somewhat! Only somewhat!'' admitted Damon.

He slowly handed the present he had been hiding behind his back to Stefan.

''Here. I wanted to give you this.''

He had a shadow of a smile on his face as Stefan was mouth opened, shocked that Damon had thought of him at Christmas. He slowly reached out and grabbed it.

''It's not much, but it's awesome! I'm tellin' ya, haha!'' said Damon, rocking on his feet a bit out of hidden stress or so he thought. ''It's from me, of course, before you ask, thinking I might've killed someone to get it fo- Okay.''

He stopped his babbling when he saw Stefan's dark look of displeasure.

''I was only joking…'' added Damon in a low voice, looking at the ground as though he just had been scolded.

Well, he had actually been silently scolded for as far as he knew his brother.

As Stefan unwrapped the present, the other brother finally noticed what Christmas song was playing and decided to talk about it in order to kill time.

''Huummmm… So, you like Santa Baby? Good choice… Though, I didn't expect you to have this one in your favorites, hehe…!'' he teased.

He couldn't help but to dance a bit to the song in a somewhat sensual way.

''Yeah..Woh! Damon!'' exclaimed Stefan as he took the gift out of the box and held it in front of him. ''What is that for?''

A cute and tiny mistletoe was dangling before their eyes.

''Yeah…well…''

Damon babbled, grinned and rushed to kiss Stefan as if he were all there was in the whole universe. He put all his feelings and niceness in it. And the fact that Stefan didn't push him away mezmerized him to no end…

When they broke away, Damon was panting a bit due to the previous lack of air and said with a huge smile on his face : ''Well… Merry Christmas, Stefan! Use me as you wish as your personal Santa Baby!''


End file.
